


Every storm runs out of rain.

by rosalina2124



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Chase get's really sick will his new found family be there for him when he needs them the most????I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightningI know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're tryingIt's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed aroundDon't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, downEvery storm runs, runs out of rainJust like every dark night turns into dayEvery heartache will fade awayJust like every storm runs, runs out of rainSo hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something moreAnd walk out that doorGo find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns'Cause we all have thornsJust put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the windAnd when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'Every storm runs, runs out of rainJust like every dark night turns into dayEvery heartache will fade awayJust like every storm runs, runs out of rainIt's gonna run out of painIt's gonna run out of stingIt's gonna leave you aloneIt's gonna set you freeSet you free
Kudos: 2





	Every storm runs out of rain.

Chapter one  
Hot heat raidiates off of his skin as I feel him shift for the upteemth time,trying to get comfortable,despite the fact that he knows it’s impossible. We’re cramped up in the back of the van,laying on old mattresses,and he’s pressed against my side,Karolina laying on the other side of him,so he’s sandwiched between us. Molly and Nico are down on the other end,by the doors,leaving Alex in the front seat. When your on the run you make do,even when you have a sick person on top of everything else. He’s been steadily getting worse since this afternoon,he had to have us pull over because he was going to puke,and he did,and it was messy. More than a few wet wipes later,getting a temp,and coaxing him to let us at least get a temperature on him,we got back on the road. He slept off and on,we finally found a good stopping place for the night,set up camp. We got him to eat a little bit at dinner,a little bit of soup,and some gatorade,all that he could handle,he hung out around the fire for a bit,then went to bed early at 9. He’s been restless since he laid down,even after we got in beside him,the fever spiked about an hour ago,we gave him some tylenol out of the first aid kit,and it’s not helped at all,it’s been an hour of nightmares,about a lot of different things,a lot of trauma that he’s been through. I’ve been thinking about taking him to the ER,I know he’ll fight us on it,but with the high fever and stomach pain,we might need to.

“Easy Chase,it’s alright babe,I know it hurts”I murmur softly as I rub his back softly,trying to comfort. “I can’t stand it Gert”he murmurs softly,he has to be bad off to be admitting that he’s in pain,he usually toughs it out,too used to it because of his dad. I see Karolina stir,and she rolls over to face him,taking his hand in hers,stroking his palm softly. “It’s gotten worse hasn’t it”she murmurs softly as I hear him take in a pained breath,trying to stay quiet,to not wake the others. “Yeah it has,he’s hurting pretty good,I think I want to use the x ray goggles,see if I can see anything,but it might be time for the ER”I murmur softly carding a hand through his hair as I hear her rummage for the goggles finding them. I wanted to use them earlier but he fought me on that one,didn’t want to,so I gave up then,but not this time. “No ER”he murmurs softly, “guy we might have to,your fever’s way too high”she murmurs softly as I see her get him on his back,he flinches hard,then she pulls his shirt up to his breast bone. I put the goggles on,and I look at this stomach. I can see a blurry image,just enough to give me an idea,and it’s not good. It’s looking like appendicitis,there’s inflammation,and something just doesn’t seem right. 

“That’s what I was afraid of,it looks like you have appendicitis babe,that’s not good,we’re going to have to go to the ER”I murmur softly looking into his hazel eyes for confirmation. “OK,how are we going to make it work”he murmurs softly as I see her stroke his cheek,comforting,he ‘s terrified,as he should be,he’s not sure he can do this. “We’ll make it work guy,since it’s an emergency they’ll have to help you,and we’ll try to get out of there as soon as we can”she murmurs softly as she helps him onto his side. I nod,then she decides to go wake Alex,to let him know what’s going on,and where we need to go,even though it’s the middle of the night. 

I stay with him,rubbing his back,talking to him softly,I feel his breath hitching,he’s either in pain,or crying,probably both. Part of me wants to say something,but I know him,he’ll just say he’s not crying,act all tough,despite the fact that I know,we all know,he’s scared,as he has every right to be,and I know I’ll never be able to convince him that it’s alright to be vulnerable,we’re safe,we’re not his dad. “Shh,it’ll be alright I promise,it’ll be OK,I know it’s scary”I murmur softly carding a hand through his hair,as I feel him relax into my touch. Before I know it she’s back,and we’re getting ready to leave,there’s a hospital near by that we scoped out just in case that we needed it,and of course our luck we need it after all.

I watch as I she grabs his hands in hers,and kisses him on the forehead,it’s weird letting her help me take care of him,but it takes two to take care of him,plus we can each give him different things that he needs. I reach over and I find myself wiping away salty tears,he’s never been this vulnerable in front of us before,I know he cries,I know he does in the late hours of night,and in the early morning,in private,not in front of us,so this is a big deal that he’s being vulnerable in front of us. We stay like this for awhile,and before we know it we’re at the hospital,and it’s time to get him inside. The girls wake up about this time,knowing something is up,and they come over to help us. We get him sitting up,and we help him make his way to the doors,then we open it,and we hop out first,so we can help him. We manage to get him standing,Alex helps us,and he’s a little unsteady,but he does OK. We help guide him inside,and sit him down on some chairs,and I sit beside him as Karolina goes to the nurses station.

I’m guessing she explains the situation well enough because she comes back with a wristband for him,which she slips on his arm,and a nurse comes over to us with a wheelchair. She crouches down in front of him,to not spook him,and starts to talk to him a little bit. “Hey there Chase,I’m nurse Lily,we’re going to take good care of you tonight alright,can you tell me what’s going on with you honey”she murmurs softly taking his wrist in her hand,taking his pulse. “I’ve not been feeling good,my stomach really hurts,I’ve been puking a lot and running a high fever”he murmurs softly as she squeezes his knee. “OK honey,I’m going to get you back into a exam room alright,get your vitals and go from there alright”she murmurs softly as he nods,too tired to say anything. He let’s her help him stand and get into the wheel chair,which pains him but he does it. Then it’s time to go back,and unfortunately we can’t go back with him,he’s on his own for now,which is hard. “We have to stay here babe,we’ll be back as soon as we can,it’ll be alright I promise”I murmur squeezing his hand as he nods shakily,he knows he has to do this,but he doesn’t want to,but he has to. I watch as they move down the hall behind some double doors,and they’re gone,just like that ,leaving me with my thoughts,worrying whether or not he’ll be OK,and if he’ll get through this alright.


End file.
